Haunted
by mattyshoes
Summary: AU Mikami Teru never thought that the man he pledged his life too would be the man that would haunt him. Raito/Mikami
1. Chapter 1: God and his Follower

**Haunted**

(Noteage- AU. D8)

Chapter one: The Meeting of God and his Follower

It wasn't that he didn't want to know- goodness, no. He wanted to know who the man he was pledging his life to was- it was that he couldn't know. He couldn't know because nobody could know. What would make him so special that he got to be the only living person who knew? Nothing could make him that special, not even the black notebook that resided in his briefcase.

"Shinigami?" he asked quietly, his steps not faltering one bit. He had a schedule to stick to. The black creature looked up, tilting its hideous head to the side.

"Hm?" the Shinigami hummed in response, staring anywhere but him.

"Are you aloud to tell me who Kira is?" he fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door. He still didn't stop doing what was natural for him. He shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over his arm, and then untied his shoes.

"Of course not," the creature spoke in its strange fashion of opening its mouth and letting words emit from the gaps in its teeth.

"I see…" he muttered, plodding to his room. He hung up his jacket and then set his briefcase next to a chair. He pulled aforementioned object out from under the polished desk and sat down on it. He reached down, opened the briefcase, and daintily pulled a black notebook from it. He set it on the desk's surface and stared. 'Death Note' was written in sloppy letters (much to his great disdain) at the top.

"So this is Kami's power…" he whispered, eyeing the notebook skeptically.

"Yup. Say, kid. You got any apples?" Mikami Teru turned to look at the creature that had intruded his house. He raised his left eyebrow- it had to be his left- at the creature.

"Apples?" he inquired, spinning the swivel chair around so he was facing the Shinigami.

"Yea," it grunted. "Y'know; big, red, _juicy_." Teru didn't even want to question the emphasis on the last word, he only shook his head.

"No, I don't have any apples," the Shinigami's bulging eyes got even wider and he seemed to convulse. As if that creature wasn't strange enough. The Shinigami sunk down into the corner, muttering about withdrawal. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I'm going to the store in an hour, Shinigami. Can you wait?" Teru asked, turning back to the desk. A gleeful- or at least, that's what he believed it to be- noise came from the creature's mouth. "Now," he began, eyeing the notebook again. "This really works?"

"Hyuk hyuk. Would Kira send it to you if it didn't?" the black creature sniggered. Teru glared over his shoulder.

"I suppose not," he murmured, thumbing through the 'How to Use' section.

- A month later

Despite having been with the Shinigami a month (technically), Teru often found himself confused by Ryuk's actions. None the less, he could deal with it.

A cool July morning was what he was met with when he woke up at precisely 5:13:42. The sight he awoke to was familiar, but still highly disturbing. Just as he sat up, Ryuk ghosted through the wall, gnawing disgustingly on his favourite fruit.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. You usually can't get Kami alone until after a few days," Teru remarked, rolling out of bed.

"He was alone at the time I decided to visit," Ryuk replied, his trademark 'hyuk, hyuk' leaving his open mouth as he held out a piece of paper. "A message." Mikami practically tore the paper from the Shinigami, hastily unfolding it. He read it with shaky hands, then threw it down and ran to his closet. Ryuk was surprised, seeing as the 'third' Kira never acted like that. He picked up the note, read it, and then chuckled.

"Meet me at the coffee shop next to the Shinjinku hotel at eleven o' clock on Monday, July 22nd," Ryuk laughed as Mikami struggled into his clothes. "You've got six hours, Teru, calm down."

"Five hours and thirty-seven minutes, actually. Not to mention I have to call work and request a day off, eat, shower, and plus, the train ride to Shinjinku from the nearest train station is two hours," Mikami snapped, his words flying out faster than Ryuk could compute, as he jumped up and down to try and get his pants on quicker.

"Uhm… okay," the Shinigami shrugged and ghosted through the floor as Mikami ran down the stairs and buttoned his shirt at the same time. "Why get dressed and then take a shower?" Teru stopped half-way in both activities

"Shit!" the rare swear left him as he ran back up the stairs. After a quick shower, Mikami was in his kitchen, fixing himself something to eat. He tossed Ryuk an apple and wander about, looking for a phone. Once he found said object, he almost slapped his forehead, for his cell was in his pocket. He dialed the office and waited impatiently.

"_Hello?"_ a voice on the other line said.

"Hai- this is Mikami Teru-" however, the woman on the other line cut him off.

"_Mikami-san? Why are you calling? You have the day off_." He paused, then smacked his forehead.

"My apologies. I'm having a strange day. Good-bye." This ended the conversation. "Stupid…"

"Something wrong?" the Shinigami asked, who was, surprisingly, still munching on his favourite fruit.

"I have the day off, apparently," Mikami hissed through his teeth, removing his eggs from the stove.

- July 22nd, 2009, Monday, 8:53:17

Teru tapped impatiently on the side of his briefcase. The train was three minutes and thirty seconds late today.

"Perfect," he muttered harshly. Ryuk, who was the only person (though, Shinigami were _hardly_ people) that accompanied him, hummed in response. "The train's late," he growled. The Shinigami chortled cruelly.

When the train finally came, Teru boarded hastily. The compartment was fairly empty, so he could talk to Ryuk without being noticed. That is, if it was needed, of course. The two hour train ride was silent, for the most part. Ryuk would chuckle now and again, but he always did that.

- July 22nd, 2009, Monday, 10:56:24

Mikami rushed from the station, thankful that the hotel was fairly close. He checked his watch as he entered the coffee shop. 10:59:08. Perfect. He was early

"_Yokatta_…" he muttered, sitting down at a table near the back. Mikami stared intently at his watch, seeming to be lost as the seconds ticked away. The jingle that signified someone coming in ('11:04:43…' he thought absently) caught his attention. He looked up and was met with a man probably in his early twenties.

The man was attractive (not that Mikami was attracted to men; he just knew a good-looking man when he saw one), to say the least. His hair was short and chestnut coloured- clean cut, well groomed, and over all very professional. His eyes were generally the same shade of brown, if not, slightly more reddish. He was wearing a tan suit with a red tie, and a calm, passive look (much like Mikami's) was situated on his face.

"Raito!" Ryuk chirped, swooping from behind Mikami to pester the handsome man. Mikami froze up. 'If the Shinigami knows this man… he must be Kami!' he thought as the man sat in the chair across from him.

"As you could've guessed by now," the man- 'Raito' was what Ryuk had called him- waved a hand to dismiss the waitress that was heading towards them. _"I am Kira."_ The single sentence sent a shiver down Mikami's spine, and his lips twitched upward.

"Yes… I had guessed."

* * *

A/N: Uhm… well… I was basically told to upload this. ..

I began to write this on a whim to attempt a better Teru for a role-play; since… uh… I pretty much fail. I also wanted to give a shot at Ryuk, considering I'm playing Raito also in said role-play. Uhm… overall, I'm not proud of this. It's… just not really appealing to me for some reason.

cough But anyway, I hope you enjoy? Review with tips on a better Teru? Please? ..


	2. Chapter 2: God's Plan

**Haunted**

(Noteage- AU. D8)

Chapter two: God's Plan to Further His Reign

Nothing was said after Mikami Teru had spoken. Ryuk was even a good little shinigami and kept quiet. The only sounds were the other people in the shop and the (seemingly) loud ticking of his watch.

"Is it really safe for us to be talking like this in public?" Mikami asked quietly, having been choosing his words very carefully over the last five, silent minutes. The other man- 'Kira…' he thought, almost giddily- laughed slightly and stood up.

"I suppose not," he began; turning as through he was going to walk out. "Follow me, Mikami-san," 'Raito' said, beginning to walk toward the door. He stared for a few moments, then got up and followed the man he believed to be a God.

"Annou, K-" the man laughed again, making Teru stop slightly.

"My apologies, Mikami-san. My name is Yagami Raito," Raito said, half-staring ahead. "And… did you actually want some coffee?"

"Er- no. Yagami-san… I was just-" Mikami cut himself off, trying to collect his usually together thoughts. The brunette stared, confused, at him, waiting quietly. "Why do I get to know?" he finally questioned. Raito blinked, then chuckled.

"Why shouldn't you, Mikami-san?" this inquiry made him almost trip. However, the brunette continued, "I trust you enough to let you know. I mean-" he interrupted himself with another chuckle. "-what kid of leader would I be if my number one follower didn't know who I was?" Mikami flinched slightly.

'Follower?' he asked dejectedly in thought. "I see…" he added aloud, nodding slowly. They were still walking, Mikami noticed, and he had no idea where they were going.

"Don't worry, Mikami-san. I know exactly where we're going," Raito said calmly, still staring ahead.

'Can he read my mind?' Mikami questioned silently, almost expecting a response from the brunette. Disrupting his thoughts was someone he forgot was even present.

"Ne, Raito! You promised me an apple" Ryuk whined, hovering behind Raito.

"Later, Ryuk. When we're not out in public." Mikami stifled a laugh- that action thankfully was unnoticed. So Raito was secretive with the Shinigami. Hell, it took a lot more than a 

floating apple or someone talking to themselves to get the attention of more than half of the public.

"But Raito!" the Shinigami moaned, his body twisting. Mikami stared a Ryuk, having never seen him do that. He stared on in morbid fascination as his body twisted further.

"Not now, Ryuk!" Raito hissed. "Mikami-san, don't stare, you'll only encourage him." Mikami nodded and tore his eyes from the twisted creature.

"So- erm- Yagami-san, where exactly are we going?" Mikami asked, trying to keep his eyes forward.

"A hotel," this took him off guard slightly. "I plan to loose the man that's following me." Mikami glanced over his shoulder and, sure enough, a man appeared to be following them from a few meters back. "Don't worry too much, Mikami-san, I have a plan."

'Of course you do!' Mikami thought, nodding. 'You're Kira! You can do anything!'

- July 22nd, 2009, Monday, 11:44:48

"In here, Mikami-san," Raito whispered, tugging him in to a hotel.

"He's still following, Raito," the Shinigami cackled as they strode cross the lobby.

"I know, Raito said, a smug smile curling his lips upward. They reached the elevator and got in. Just as the doors were closing, a hand came through the crack.

"Pardon me," a rough voice said. The doors opened again and the man that was following them got on. Raito faked a shocked look.

"Aizawa-san, hello," the brunette said, keeping up his pretend-shock.

"Hello, Raito-kun…" the older man, Aizawa, greeted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mikami-san, this is Aizawa Shuichi-san. Aizawa-san, this is Mikami Teru-san," Raito said cheerfully. Teru bowed, but Aizawa only nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," they muttered simultaneously. Teru glanced toward his 'God' and saw that a rather sinister look had captured his features.

- July 22nd, 2009, Monday, 11:51:27

"Annou, Yagami-san, who exactly was that?" he asked, accepting the tea that the brunette handed him. Raito at down and stayed silent for a moment, closing his eyes.

"That was one of the men I work with," he started, a rather apathetic look on his features. Teru blinked. "I have a plan, Mikami-san, that I would like you to help me with."

--

Meanwhile, Aizawa Shuichi walked into a hotel room after one of his co-workers opened it for him. He nodded slightly to the almost-carefree Matsuda Touta and strolled into one of the rooms, where Mogi Kanzo and Ide Hideki were watching several computer screens.

"Mogi, idea. Has he entered yet?" Aizawa asked. Mogi turned around, a grim look on his face.

"No," he grumbled. Aizawa's eyes widened.

"What!? That's impossible! I saw him enter a room!" Aizawa shouted. Calmly, Ide turned around to face Aizawa.

"Then we've been tricked."

* * *

A/N: Ooooh!! I've left you guys off with a cliffy!

I was dreading this chapter, because I want to skip all this boring-ness. But, Death Note is nothing with out boring-ness, ne? XD Anyway, I didn't really like this chapter… until I brought in JUSTICE-MAN! (Probably only Sempai will get this) Er- I mean, Aizawa. And then it kinda started to get interesting. XD I'm not very proud of my Raito. It's rather short… but I like it this way. Ha-ha, well anyway…

Read and review! And maybe give me tips? n.n


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat With God

**Haunted**

(Noteage- AU. D8)

Chapter three: A Chat with God

"DAMNIT!" Aizawa growled, slamming his hands down on the nearest surface. Another line of curses left his mouth, the name 'Raito' leaving his mouth several times, also. Suddenly, he stood up and, without answering the others' questions, stormed out of the room. He was too impatient for the elevator, so he quickly made his way down the stairs and into the lobby. He got up to the front desk and kind of stood there for a moment- the woman was doing anything but paying attention. He cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"Can I help you?" she grumbled, sighing. Aizawa glared for a moment, then relaxed slightly.

"Yes… could you tell me what room Yagami Raito is in?"

"Sorry, sir, but I'm not aloud to give that information out," the woman said, making Aizawa's upper lip twitch. She went back to whatever she had been doing, and he got _angrier_ than he already was. He pulled his gun from his pants and pointed it at the attendant.

"What room is Y-"

"SECURITY!" _Shit._ He hadn't thought about that. Aizawa sighed and tried to negotiate with the security guards… but failed miserably. He slammed the door to the room shut loudly.

"Uhm… Aizawa-san?" Matsuda asked softly as he fell down on to the couch.

"Damn, damn, damn…" was all he muttered. Matsuda, being the brave little soldier he was, whipped out his phone and dialed Raito's number. He held it there for a moment before the auburn haired man picked up.

"_Moshimoshi?"_

"Raito-kun!" and then there was silence.

--

Meanwhile, Raito and Mikami were sitting in a slightly calm silence. Mikami was thinking- not that he needed too- about the other man's proposal.

"Mikami-san?" said Raito after a moment. Mikami looked up and morphed his insane grin into a slightly sane smile.

"I will aid you… Kami-sama," Raito, however, could not contain his smirk. He nodded slowly, as if he'd just taken in some shocking information.

"Yes…" he murmured. "_Arigatou,_ Mikami-san." Teru's eyes light up ever-so slightly. He'd gotten a _thank you_ from God! He was more then happy. Just as Raito was going to start to explain his plan, Ryuk interrupted.

"Raitoooo! Appleeeee…!" the Shinigami whined, hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Teru stared with slightly wide eyes at the Shinigami as Raito pulled a shiny red apple from his jacket.

"Here, now shut up!" snarled Raito. The Shinigami caught the fruit, spazzed, and fell down from the ceiling. Mikami glanced over his shoulder to see if the Shinigami was alright. He sprung up and immediately began to devour his apple.

"Juicy…" he thought he heard the creature say. He looked back to the brunette when he cleared his throat.

"Alright… now, Mikami-san. You must be aware of the man following you, correct?" Mikami blinked, and then swore slightly. "I take that as a no. Well, anyway. I want you to make the trade with Ryuk, if you haven't already." Okay, now he was confused.

"The trade, Yagami-san?" Teru asked, raising an eyebrow. Raito nodded, but before he could explain, Ryuk cut him off.

"Yea, the trade. I forgot to tell you. The trade is when a Shinigami gives its Eyes to the human who is in owner ship of its notebook. The human gives up half of their remaining lifespan. With this power, the human can see other humans' names and how much life they have left. They cannot see the lifespan of another human who has a Death Note," Ryuk explained, perching himself on the back of the couch that Mikami was sitting in.

"And you want me to make this trade, Yagami-san?"

"Hai, that's correct. Are you willing to give up half of you life?" asked the brunette. Mikami gave an immediate response.

"Of course! Anything for you, Kami-sama!" Ratio blinked, and then Teru blinked, upon realizing that he'd said that rather loudly. Ryuk's 'hyuk hyuk' emitted from beside him and his cheeks burnt for a moment.

"Alright. So then- when you have the eyes, try to get a clear look at the guy who's following you. After two days, _kill him_." Mikami's eyes widened slightly. He understood that the man was in their way but… he nodded. Raito was about to continue, but his phone rang. "It must be Takada," he opened the phone and put it to his ear. _"Moshimoshi?"_

"Raito-kun!" and then there was silence.

--

There was a moment of silence, and then Matsuda asked, "Raito-kun?" Raito put the phone to his jacket and quietly hissed for Mikami to be quiet. The raven only nodded.

"Matsuda-san!" Raito said in his fake-happy voice.

"Raito-kun, why is it that you aren't in the room yet?" Matsuda asked, turning to face away from the other Task Force members.

Light momentarily worried. "I'm stuck- in traffic." Brilliant excuse. Not really. However, he had driven to the coffee shop. But… seeing Aizawa was a problem… but part of his plan.

Matsuda covered the phone's speaker with his shirt. "He said that he's in traffic…" he mumbled, turning back towards the others.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Aizawa shouted. "I followed him all the way here!" Matsuda silenced Aizawa as he raised the phone to his ear again.

"_Demo_… Raito-kun, Aizawa-san says he saw you."

Mikami and Ryuk exchanged looks at Raito's expression. His lips were twisted into a frown and his eyebrows knitted together. However, his eyes were clouded with... worry. Ryuk laughed slightly. He'd never seen the brunette this distraught. But, both Shinigami and loyal servant decided to save their questions.

Raito was considering what Matsuda has just told him. Finally, he said, "That's not possible. I'm still stuck in traffic heading to the coffee shop. Mikami-san must be awfully angry," into the phone with a confident, and almost slightly joking, tone.

Matsuda muffled the phone again. "He insists that he's- HEY, THAT'S MY PHONE!" Aizawa had seized the phone from Matsuda and stormed outside the room. He glared at the wall for a second.

"What are you up to?" Aizawa snarled into the phone, clutching it almost unnecessarily tight. He could almost hear the smirk in Raito's next words.

"I simply cannot have the Task Force spying in on this conversation. _Sumimasen_, Aizawa-san."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE-" Raito had already hung up, though. "KIRA!!" Aizawa threw the phone across the hall, breaking it. Ide and Mogi pulled him back in and Matsuda gathered his broken phone.

--

"Troublesome…" Raito muttered, turning his phone off to prevent any further calls. His looked up at Mikami, highly irritated. "Where was I?"

"You were telling me to find out the name of the man who's following me so I can kill him," Mikami's immediate response made him smile. Raito nodded and opened his mouth to begin again.

--

"My phone…" Matsuda mumble, holding the broken pieces in his hands. He sifted through them gently- the phone itself was in half, the screen cracked and the battery splintered. "You have a good arm, Aizawa-san…"

"I think he could care less, right now, Matsuda-san," Mogi had briefly turned from Aizawa to speak to him.

"Right." However, there was one ember of the Force not 'playing around'. Ide was thinking of every possible reason for Raito's behavior. After a while, his only answer left… was that the second L was Kira. He smacked is forehead- that should've been his first guess. Ide fished his own phone from his pocket and called the only number he felt he could trust now- N's.

--

While the Task Force has been fretting over Raito, a certain fourteen-year-old genius… had been sleeping. About thirty minutes ago, Gevanni had phoned and reported that Mikami Teru had gone into a hotel with another man, and he was at a loss of what to do- for once in his life. So when Lester woke him up with a phone call, he was rather displeased.

"It's Mr. Ide from the Task Force," Lester informed him before stalking off. Near stared after him, then put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?"

Ide had removed himself from the room to talk to N, so now he was in the bedroom that was almost never used. He explained everything that had happened to Near, and the boy listened in silence.

After about five minute of silence Near finally said, "Mr. Ide."

"Hai?"

"Please contact me when L returns to the room," Near told the older man. "Once you do, I will call L and request to meet with him. Understood?"

"Hai. _Wakarimasu._ Expect a phone call that ends as soon as it starts."

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Another cliffy. -shiftyeyes-

Anyway, Near's here! What's going to happen? Stay tuned! -shotdown-

My updates will be rather slow from here on… not that they're already slow. -shiftyeyes- However, school started, so I'm screwed.

* * *

I just now realized that you guys could be having trouble with the random bits of Japanese I throw into this. D

So starting from chapter one:  
Shinigami- Death God  
Kami- God  
Hai- Yes  
Yokatta- Thank goodness

Chapter two:  
Ne- Kind of like, "don't you agree" or something.

Chapter three:  
Moshimoshi- The way to answer a phone  
Arigatou- Thankyou  
Demo- But  
Sumimasen- Very polite "I'm sorry"/excuse me/pardon me  
Wakarimasu- I understand/understood


End file.
